RIP 2 MY YOUTH
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Carta abierta de un Rowdyruff Boy a la sociedad, despidiendo lo más preciado que dejo atrás, su juventud. (basado en R.I.P 2 My Youth de The Neighbourhood, y Demonios de Estopa)


Vale, me dijeron que haga una carta como forma de testimonio, pero, ¿qué quieren que diga? ¡Ya está todo visto! Todo el mundo sabe que fui un puto genocida con ¡oh, rayos! Dieciséis años.

Dieciséis jodidos años.

Les presento mi juicio, o podríamos llamarlo mi funeral, porque va a ser la última vez que vea la luz del día, el sol pegando en mi (preciosa) cara y que respire una brisa teñida en dióxido de carbono. Oh querida Townsville... Te extrañaba como la mierda, ya quince años y ahora tuve el privilegio de que me saquen al techo antes de que por primera vez me trasladen. Pero, ¿qué me miráis? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, la próxima vez que tal vez salga voy a tener unos cien años y creedme que voy a estar vivo para ese entonces, porque yo no puedo morir. Soy inmortal.

¿Se pueden imaginar si lo hiciera? Seguro iría al infierno, y es más, sin parada. Seguro volvería a despertar en ese lugar con un calor de los huevos en un trono cojonudo al lado de mi padre, Him. Y si creen que suena bien ser un puto príncipe, estáis muy equivocados, es una mierda que me ha arruinado la vida desde el año 2000 antes de cristo. Además de que a mí me desheredaron hace ya bastante, dijeron que me faltaba un pecado para entrar y, aunque prometí estarme callado para poder quedarme y dejar de estorbar, ni aún con mi silencio ni siendo tan demonio me dejaron entrar.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué quién soy yo? No lo sé, podría ser un pecador o podría ser un santo... Aunque ya saben que estoy jodido desde la médula hasta la punta de los dedos. ¿sabes? Me gustaría estar orgulloso, digo, ¡para eso fui creado, maldita sea! Pero me siento de lo más avergonzado, ni siquiera puedo verme a los ojos porque ya veo a un monstruo. Nunca me he sentido así de horrible conmigo mismo, sentirme tan sucio y solitario, por sobre todo lo último. Perdí a gente que amaba, se me desvanecieron como si fuera polvo.

Y por si no era suficiente sentirme mal por ver la cara de dolor y humillación en la cara de la persona que amaba, me enteré que tenía una cría, ¡una puta cría! No solo yo, mis hermanos también. Todo esto es una mierda, ya se sabe de sobra lo marginados que pueden llegar a ser los renegados, reciben amenazas de muerte todo el tiempo y son asesinados incluso por las autoridades. En lugares públicos son discriminados (sé que hablan, no sé qué dicen) y pueden hasta no recibir una educación u salud adecuada por su condición. Si ya me sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, ahora que me entero que esos niños están teniendo una vida asquerosa llena de... Demonios por nuestra culpa, me siento peor.

Alguna vez he escuchado que _los demonios son los temores,_ yo no quería dejarles ninguno y menos si es el miedo a sí mismos. Quería que fueran felices, normales coño, pero no pude hacer nada. Son pequeños dulces bebés en un mundo lleno de dolor, porque sí, he oído hablar de cómo se han convertido en grandes personas, y, aunque sé que yo no podría lograrlo, me han dicho que si quiero puedo cambiarlo. ¿Habrá esperanzas?

Y oh, mi dulce mujer, que en tus llantos siempre resuena mi nombre. Sé que es difícil ser testigo, para mí también lo fue, pero sí en verdad me escuchas quiero que sepas que esto es para ti. Hay tanto que puedo hacer, creeme, te puedo amar con la fuerza más grande, cuidarte aunque sea solo en sueños, iluminarte con encendedores blancos el camino... Lo que sea, confía en mí. No llores, no estés triste, que eres la única que puede llevarme al paraíso.

A veces, sueño que me meten en una caja sin oxígeno, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, en la tierra mirando hacia las estrellas. Si esto pasara, te pediría que guardes la llave y trabes todos los candados. Cuando no pueda respirar, no pediré que te detengas, así que tampoco llames a la policía.

Suspiré. Era un joven solamente cuando todo eso ocurrió, uno esperanzado, ingenuo y a la vez perdido, tuve que obligarme a madurar a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora, que tengo 31 años, estoy consciente de mis pensamientos, y quiero conducirlos. Quiero hacer bien, ¿cómo lo hago? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Necesito un cigarrillo.

Muchas personas dicen que me odian, que merezco la muerte. Otras dicen que yo tengo esperanzas, que fue mi ambiente el que me convirtió en esto, creen en mi inocencia. ¿Y yo? Yo no creo nada de lo que dicen. No lo creo si no tengo pruebas , no lo creo si no te conozco y no lo creo si está en las malditas noticias o en el puto internet.

Oh bonita, ¿qué estas esperando para ponerme en la tierra y dejarme con las estrellas?

Fijé mi mirada al horizonte. Dieciséis años, sentí como mi piel se arrugaba y mi barba comenzaba a crecer, mis manos se volvían asperas y mi cuerpo algo cansado. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Había dejado las noches alocadas por un régimen militar, las drogas, el alcohol, el amor, las risas, la mirada tan caleidoscópica de mi amada, la misma vista en los ojos de mi familia, la única que tenía, todo en cuestión de unos segundos y 58 muertes.

Y es por esto que hago ésta carta, para dejar un mensaje.

 _Para que en paz descanse mi juventud._

* * *

 **Que el infierno es un oasis, en un desierto de llantos**  
 **Que el infierno solo te quema**

 **Cuando el fuego nunca te ha quemado**  
 ** **Y habiendo ardido piensas, ya no te hacen falta m**** **antos**  
 ** ** **Que yo solo tengo mi hoguera******

* * *

 ** **Continuación de "fluorescent adolescent", " caught in the middle" y "breath, cause i'm with you". Este es el anteúltimo cap, el próximo va a ser de las ppg y creanme que va a ser el mejor de todos. Este lo hice desde una perspectiva bastante neutra para que puedan escoger a su rowdy favorito para que lo narre. Y eso, besis.****


End file.
